1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp with easy assembly of a bulb serving as a light source, and a vehicular lamp assembly method.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 illustrates an attachment structure of a bulb serving as a light source of a vehicular lamp. In the vehicular lamp according to Patent Document 1, a back cover to which a plurality of light source bulbs is fixed is inserted into an insertion opening of a lamp body, thus attaching the light source bulbs to an internal portion of the vehicular lamp.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 559-152503